


2:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	2:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Several tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face when he found himself near the grave of Supergirl and Martha.

THE END


End file.
